


baby i'm afraid to fall in love

by mingupingu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, he can't fall in love again, his asshole of a lover left him, joong is a single father, joong is having a hard time, no beta we die like men, or can he?, seonghwa is a big boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: Hongjoong is a single father who was left abandoned by his lover after finding out he was pregnant. It’s been six months since his starlight came into this world and as much as he loves every second of being with his son, he’s having a hard time keeping it together. One day he unexpectedly comes face to face with an old friend. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 42
Kudos: 321





	1. long time no see

To say he was tired was an understatement. Hongjoong has been working multiple part-time jobs such as a florist, waiter, and barista, all to save up for this month’s rent. Of course, to also pay for little Mingi’s formula and diapers.

After Mingi’s dad left them when he found out about Hongjoong’s pregnancy, he worked hard to try and give Mingi a better life before he even gave birth to the baby boy. He was too strung up with the shock of being left alone that he couldn’t feel anything but the urge to just work and work and work, thinking that the pain would go away with every dollar he earned. Even when Mingi was born, he didn’t cry because he was alone. He couldn’t. He couldn’t let the pain come through, let himself feel. He had to be strong for Mingi.

Right now, he was at his second job of the day after his shift ended at 3pm at the cafe. The holidays are coming up and he wanted to save extra cash for a new toy for his son. Being a bartender late at night was not ideal for him, but at least he knows Mingi is safe staying with his best friends that he could rely on, San and Wooyoung. They have two children of their own, Yunho and Jongho, both close to Mingi’s age as well. Somehow, though, they take care of the kids like a it’s a second language to them. For that, Hongjoong is thankful.

One of the regular patrons come into the bar, a guy named Yeosang. Hongjoong has gotten to know this man pretty well, as he always talks his ear off about how his day was, and how annoying his boss can be, or how his co-workers were complete idiots.

“Same as usual, Yeosang?”

“Ugh, you know me so well, hyung.”

Hongjoong makes a small laugh at that and starts to pour him one of the bar’s signature cocktails. He hears a ding come from Yeosang’s cell phone. Yeosang sighs as he reads the text, worry written all over his face.

“Ah, my boss said he’s coming to have some drinks with me. Wants to talk about my poor behavior to the other workers. It wasn’t my fault that I had to nag at them after they were teasing him to no end about his habit of collecting plush toys.” Hongjoong could just feel Yeosang rolling his eyes. He heard him make a quick text back and slip his phone back in his jacket pocket.

“Well, at least you can nag him off too for not standing up for himself.” Hongjoong gives him a comforting smile, knowing just how hard it is to sit down and have drinks with your boss. He doesn’t even want to remember the vivid details his boss from the bar told him about that one time he kissed a toaster thinking it was his wife that left him.

Just then, he heard someone come into the bar.

“Ah, hyung!” Yeosang called to the person. It must be his boss, Hongjoong presumes. He decides to go ahead and ask what they would like so he can make it ahead of time.

“Good evening, what can I get-“ Hongjoong finally looks up to the person who took a seat beside Yeosang. His face just as shocked as the face looking back at him. It was him. 

“J-Joong-ah..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just something that came to me and i've already gotten to the point where i've figured out an after-story. my brain is wiring these things wrong, man. sorry if this first chapter was short! but i didn't want to spend too much time on before they meet. the next chapter should be longer, hopefully!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think!  
my twitter is @LyniiPink! come follow me and lets be friends~


	2. let's catch up

“J-Joong-ah? Is it really you?”

There right in front of Hongjoong was the one face he thought the world would never let him see again.

The one person who used to tend to his cuts when they were children. The one who would do aegyo just for Hongjoong to cheer him up when he was sad. The only person who would be insane enough as Hongjoong to skip class with him just to go Disneyland. The one who ran away with him when his parents scolded him for cutting class. The one who never left his side, his old friend, Park Seonghwa.

Hongjoong looked back with wide eyes at the boy he used to know, now a full-fledged man. He was clad in a black business suit, white dress shirt, and tie. His black locks swept to the side, covering one of his eyes. The man looked expensive to say the least, but he was also way too hot for Hongjoong to look at so he quickly diverted his gaze to avoid himself from overheating.

“H-Hwa-hyung? I-I had thought y-you had left to America.” He couldn’t stop his stuttering, now feeling double embarrassed for being such a blushing idiot that just had to stutter. There was no doubt in his mind that his old friend had grown up to become a very attractive man. Feeling butterflies in his stomach, Hongjoong opted to try and shift his attention to cleaning the bar counter.

The raven-haired man responded saying that he got back a few years ago to take position as the CEO of a big company after the previous one, who was a co-owner of the company along with Seonghwa, stepped down to tend to his growing family of seven children. “I didn’t know you would be here in Seoul. Then again, I should know better. You used to talk out loud about your dreams of coming here when we were together…” His voice trailed off, as he remembered those fond memories of him and Hongjoong laying on top of his house’s roof to look up at the stars, the younger sharing with Seonghwa his hopes and dreams of going to Seoul to become a music producer and dancer. He wonders if maybe in the end, he got to that dream. In the end, Hongjoong knows all too well that it never happened, but maybe, just maybe, it did in another life.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Yeosang’s voice manages to cut through the odd tension in the air with a simple question. “I didn’t think hyung here would have any friends at all. But, Hongjoong-hyung, out of all people? I don’t think I could have ever seen this coming from a mile away.” The brown-haired man huffed as he took a sip of his cocktail. Hoping that the burn of the alcohol will solve all of his problems of being stuck in between these two’s god-awful communication skills with each other.

Ah, Seonghwa almost forgot about his employee sitting right beside him, technically being held against his will with this awkward reunion between him and the smaller man in front of them. “We used to live close to each other and go to the same school when we were young. We were the best of friends,” he said while eyeing the bartender’s face to try and read what he was thinking right now. Does he hate him? Does he wish they never saw each other again? After all, Seonghwa didn’t really make an effort to get into contact with him again after coming back from the United States. He silently wished that wasn’t the case. In his defense, he didn’t even know that Hongjoong would be in Seoul, nor that he would still remember him at all.

“Yeah, um, Seonghwa is a good old friend of mine…” Hongjoong started, still looking for things to do to keep himself busy. “I haven’t seen him ever since he left to go to America when we were in 6 th grade. I didn’t think he would be back here in Korea,” the smaller man looked back up to get a glimpse of Seonghwa again. Their eyes met, and as quick as they did, they both shifted their glances to different parts of the bar, seeming as if it’s more interesting than the conversation they’re having right now.

Yeosang can definitely feel some kind of weird stuff going on between these two, and he is not here for it. So he decides on doing something better. “Ok, I can tell you two have many things to catch up on so, I’m leaving.” He takes another gulp of his drink before placing his payment for the cocktail on the bar. “See you later, lovebirds.” With that, Yeosang elegantly got up out of his seat and left the bar, planning on whether to continue his night at another bar or just bother his friend, San, for the night. The latter sounding very tempting. Well, whatever, he’ll just go where the night takes him.

Hongjoong was about to protest about the ‘lovebirds’ thing, but let it go as Yeosang was already out the door. He realizes now that he’s been left alone with his old friend who was making a blushing schoolgirl just a few minutes ago over how handsome he had gotten. He tries really hard to muster some courage up and be a man to ask him, “Is there anything I can get for you?”

“Ah, just some whiskey please.”

Oh god, this man has attractive taste in his drinks too. Someone help him before he embarrasses himself.

“Coming right up,” he manages to coolly get out. He focuses on getting some of the bar’s best brand of whiskey and pouring it up for the raven-haired man. He really hopes that he doesn’t ask Hongjoong a lot of questions. Even better, maybe he’ll just forget that Hongjoong is there as his bartender at 1 in the morning.

Whilst the younger fixes up his drink, Seonghwa studies his features, realizing just how much he’s grown into a fine man. His hair is a light blue, looking as if it was fading from what could have been a stronger shade of blue. His whole stature had grown a lot more than from before, he looked more of like a man rather than the small child with an angelic smile back then from his memories. He remembers holding those same hands when they were kids and reveling in just how soft they were. He hopes HongJoong doesn’t notice the growing blush on his face as he remembers his childish crush on the smaller man.

Hongjoong serves Seonghwa the whiskey, hoping that he wouldn’t say anything and just drink in peace. Unfortunately, life doesn’t work that way.

“So, how have you been?” It’s been 10 years since they last saw each other and Seonghwa really wanted to know, just how his old friend has been doing during those years. After he notices the bartender freeze up from the question, he decides to try and break the ice by telling Hongjoong about what he’s been up to. He tells him about when he went to America, there were so many things he had to get accustomed to, so many things that were so new to him, and that he wished he could have brought Hongjoong with him to experience those things with him. Seonghwa leaves out that little bit from his explanation, of course. He also mentions his pet dog that he adopted in the States, a Shiba Inu named Shiber. “Then, 3 years ago, I came back here to take over the company. So far, that’s all I’ve been doing since I got here. Work has been consuming me whole.” Seonghwa lightly laughed, trying to bring the mood up between the both of them. He takes it as a mission accomplished when he hears the other make a small laugh. 

Hongjoong listened to the older as he retold his tales from America and his work here. When he introduced Shiber, Hongjoong immediately thought of Mingi, and how much he would probably love to pet the cute dog. He smiled a little at the thought but then remembers that he has to tell the other about how he has a son now. He figured that his old friend would probably want to know anyways, he just hoped he wouldn’t freak.

“Alright, I’ve told my side of the story. I’m curious to hear yours.” Seonghwa takes another sip from his whiskey as he gives the other his full attention. 

Hongjoong starts to sweat in his hands a bit as he musters up some courage the second time today to share with Seonghwa a summary of his past 10 years. 

“Well, for starters, I originally came to Seoul for college to pursue my music career but things happened and…” he trailed off. It’s now or never, Hongjoong thinks. “I became pregnant and gave birth to my son who has been the center of my world for 6 months now.” He steals a glance at Seonghwa, wondering how he was going to take the news. Being the presumptuous individual he always was, he began to think the Seonghwa would probably think he was disgusting and leave the bar right then and there, not even bothering to say anything back to him ever again. Kinda of like Mingi’s father when he found out Hongjoong was pregnant. But what Seonghwa said next was the complete opposite of what he was expecting. 

“What, that’s amazing! I’m sure he’s a cutie pie, you are his dad after all! Aw, now I want to see pictures, can I please see pictures? Oh oh, or better yet can I meet him? Ah, only if you’re ok with that though!” Seonghwa was going hyper with excitement as he learned the news of Hongjoong having a son. He wasn’t going to lie, his felt a pang in his heart when he thought of Hongjoong being with another man who’s the six-month old’s other parent but, he didn’t let it show, he couldn’t let Hongjoong know now, out of all times, that he’s had a crush on him since they were kids. “Oh, wait, I would probably have to ask your lover too if he’d be ok letting me see your guys’ son.” he added. 

Hongjoong froze up at that, realizing he’d also have to tell the other about how he was abandoned by Mingi’s father. “Yeah, about that, he left me after finding out I was pregnant. It’s just been me and Mingi ever since. I work several jobs to take care us, being a bartender here as one of them. When I’m busy at work, I ask my friends to watch over Mingi until I’m done, but lately I feel like I haven’t been able to see enough of my son.” While telling the older man about his life and his recent absence in Mingi’s life due to working too much to save up, he starts to feel tears well up in his eyes. He tries to hold them back although he can’t help but feel one fall down his cheek. He tries to hide the tears, but Seonghwa knows him and the way he would hide his tears when they were young all too well. He suddenly felt a big, warm hand thumbing away softly at his tears. He looks up to see Seonghwa leaning a bit closer to him as he keeps his hand on his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin. Hongjoong realizes this and quickly takes Seonghwa’s hand away from his face and sets it down on the bar counter instead.

“It’s ok, I’m fine! Sorry you had to see that,” he laughs to try and brush off what happened just now. “Hongjoong-ah. You should never feel sorry for crying like that. Especially to me. I want you to share your everything with me. That’s what friends are for, right?” Hongjoong dies a little inside at hearing the term ‘friends’. It’s been so long to hear that from the other’s lips. He didn’t know how much he had missed it, yet hated it. As to why, he didn’t know. He was too much of a dense idiot to know. 

“Ah, yes, you’re right. It’s just been a while since I’ve had the time to spend with my son. I miss him a lot.” Seonghwa understands, he really does. “Is there anything I can do that could help with that?” Hongjoong immediately shakes his head. He would die before asking his old friend for money. There’s no way he would do that, he has dignity you know. “Ah, no! I’m perfectly fine on my own, there’s no need for that!” he says while putting his hands up like he was about to stop a really fast train from hitting him. Unfortunately, the train was faster. “Here, how about this? I know a lot of employers that are looking for some hard-working people, and they’re willing to work out a suitable schedule with you. Here’s my card, you can call me anytime if you’re interested. Or if you just want to talk.” Seonghwa reached into his pocket to get his business card and handed it to the other man who accepted it. Hongjoong took a look when his eyes fell to the company name on it, Park Studios, the big idol company that had everyone raving about due to their amazing support and care for their artists. His eyes widened as he looked back to Seonghwa, who was smiling that sweet and caring smile he used to give him when they were young and Hongjoong had given him a bouquet of flowers for his 10th birthday. 

“Well, I think I’ll take my leave now,” the raven-haired said as he glanced at his watch. “It’s a bit late and I have a meeting tomorrow early in the morning. Thank you for the drink.” Seonghwa places a 100 dollar bill on the counter, looking at Hongjoong as he got up from his seat. “Please, keep the change. I hope to hear from you again soon,” the man said, lips curling into another one of his sweet smiles, and with that he waved goodbye and left the bar. 

Hongjoong just stood there, wondering, “_What have I just witnessed_?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh another chapter!! it's more longer than the first one this time! i'm kinda not sure about this one cuz it's just them catching up which is important, but i wanted to start getting on the story now. sorry if this chapter seems dragged out a bit!
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
also, follow me on my twitter @LyniiPink! happy #ATINYSelcaDay~


	3. our second encounter

It’s been a week since he saw Seonghwa at the bar. He hasn’t contacted him since. Probably because he was scared. Most likely it’s because he’s a coward. 

A loud alarm buzzing from Hongjoong’s phone caused him to fall off his bed and flat on his ass. The fall caused loud thud to come from the impact his ass made on the floor, which in turn, had woken up little Mingi, crying. Once those cries had reached Hongjoong’s ears, he immediately got up from the wood floor and went to go check on his baby. He walked over to the crib to see his son laying there crying his eyes out, with the pastel blue blankets spread over him. They were shifted from the neat and tidy wrapping Hongjoong had done last night into a messy whirlpool of small soft blankets all over. 

He carefully picked Mingi up to carry him, cooing to the baby and kissing his head in hopes of trying to calm him down. He held his son close to his chest while humming softly, knowing that Mingi always likes it when he does it. But when he kept crying, Hongjoong was starting to get a little worried. Usually Mingi is able to calm down from waking up in the morning by this, but today there seems to be something wrong. He just can’t seem to put his finger on it. 

Once again, an alarm comes from his phone on the table beside his bed. He quickly tries to turn it off before it can make Mingi more agitated. Luckily he does, but when he sees the time, he realizes he’s got a shift at the floral shop in 30 minutes. He still has to get ready and drop Mingi off at San and Wooyoung’s house. 

He hates having to let go of the sweet baby in his arms, but he still needs to save up some money, so he places him down in the crib again after he seemed to have calmed down a bit. He hurries to brush his teeth and fix himself up, get dressed, and stick a piece of toast that he had put in the toaster earlier into his mouth, before packing everything Mingi needs and picks the baby back up, swaddling him up in his pastel blue blankets, then heading out the door.

He’s so thankful that the couple’s house is only a few minutes walk away from his apartment complex. He arrives at the front door and knocks, hoping that he’s not waking them up just now. The door opens right away to reveal San already carefully taking Mingi from Hongjoong’s arms. “Don’t worry about us. We got him, and we’ll be sure to take good care of him. Now go! You don’t want to be late for work!” He shoos Hongjoong away as he takes the duffle bag with all of Mingi’s things from him too. The older smiles at him, “Thank you, Sannie!” He says goodbye to little Mingi before placing a kiss on his head, and then he’s off to work. On his way he keeps thinking of this feeling of something that he just can’t seem to shake off since this morning. He just hopes that maybe it’s only him overthinking things. 

Hongjoong arrives right before the manager comes to clock in. He breathes a small sigh of relief, careful not to let the manager hear it, and starts getting to his work. He sweeps the floor and waters the flowers, keeping track of how each of them are doing. Then, he begins to set up the shop, turning the sign on the front door over to reveal that they are open. The day goes by fairly quickly because of the large amount of customers that came by, all wanting to get a bouquet for their loved ones. Being as it is almost the holidays, Hongjoong expected as much. Thankfully, after the influx of people frantic over what they should get for their boyfriend or girlfriend, he was able to relax for a bit and stretch his body. He hears his back crack as he moved. Gosh, he should really start getting into shape. He turns to the table with all the bouquet making tools behind the front counter, cleaning up all the stems that he cut off from the lot of flowers he used today from the table. The front door rings to signal that another customer has come in. 

“Please wait just a moment. I will be with you shortly.” he says too focused in cleaning the mess up first. He’s able to gather all the stems and dispose of them in the trash can, then turning around to come face to face with someone he never would’ve expected to come here. “A-ah, Seonghwa-hyung.” 

The raven-haired man, looking sharp as always, was wearing white colored pants paired with a black shirt tucked into it and topped off with a long coat that was cream colored, his hair styled the same way as it was before.“Joong-ah, it’s nice to see you again,” he says as he smiles at Hongjoong, unknowingly breaking down Hongjoong’s composure as he did. The smaller man was about to ask him something but he beats him to it by already answering the question before he could even say anything. He keeps forgetting that this was what the older man was so good at, always able to read everything Hongjoong was thinking before he even says it. “Ah, I was just in the neighbourhood and was curious about some of the little shops here. I just happened to choose this one,” he was still smiling warmly at the shorter man in front of him, eyes conveying the very epitome of safety. Hongjoong tries to look away from the man’s eyes, focusing on anything other than him. God, why did this guy have to grow up to be so gorgeous?

“I-I see. Well, is there anything that you seem to fancy? We have a wide selection of flowers, all from different species and varieties. The rose section is quite popular among the customers with lovers as the holidays are approaching.” He says motioning over to the roses to the side of the store, still avoiding any eye contact whatsoever.

Seonghwa makes a small laugh, “Actually, I did find something that I fancy here.” 

“Oh, what would that be?” 

“_You_.” The taller man said flashing another one of his killer smiles at Hongjoong. As cheesy as it was, he couldn’t help but melt right then and there. The man makes another small laugh and he’s melting for the second time. 

“Ah, um, well, uh, um,” was all Hongjoong could get out, as he was having a mental breakdown from what had just happened. He was starting to think, was his old friend flirting with him just now? Or is this some kinda sick joke? Although Hongjoong knows Seonghwa would never do something like that for a sick joke, he can’t help but hope that’s the case rather than the first case that came to mind. 

The taller man was about to say something else when he heard a phone go off. It was the floral shop’s phone so Hongjoong excused himself for a bit before going to the other counter, where the telephone was, opposite of the front counter. He picked it up. “Hello, this is Kim’s Flowers, how can I help you today?” 

It was San, sounding distraught and worried as hell. “Kim Hongjoong, please get your ass over here right now. Mingi is in the hospital and he has a high fever. He’s been crying nonstop. None of us have been able to calm him down. _He needs you_.” Hongjoong almost dropped to his knees. He could feel his face begin to get hot as the tears started welling up in his eyes. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He hung up the phone abruptly before going to his manager with tears now falling down his face as he told him what had happened before the manager told him to hurry up and go, that he would take care of his shift himself. Hongjoong thanked him before moving to get his belongings and running back out to the front of the store. 

Seonghwa was worried as he saw Hongjoong moving about frantically, about to rush out the front door when he grabbed Hongjoong’s hand to stop him and ask what was going on. The smaller man tried to pry his hand away but his hold was too strong. 

“Let me go! My son is in the hospital and I need to be with him!” he yelled, still struggling in Seonghwa’s hold. The taller man relaxed his hold a bit, still keeping Hongjoong in place, but letting the younger‘s hand breathe a little from the pressure. He then got it front of Hongjoong.

“Wait. Let me drive you there. It’ll be faster.” He let go of the smaller man’s hand, letting him decide whether or not to take him up on his offer. He then looks up at Seonghwa, the taller man seeing an expression on his face he’s never seen before. His eyes were red from so much crying, eyelashes wet with tears, and the look he had was as if his world was about to end. Seonghwa couldn’t help himself but to bring the other into a hug. He could feel Hongjoong’s tears create a wet spot on his shirt but he didn’t mind. All that mattered right now was comfort Hongjoong as much as he can. 

“_Please_. _Take me to my son_.” He heard the other day, a bit muffled from how his face was buried into Seonghwa’s shirt. 

That was all he needed before taking the man’s hand and leading him out of the floral store and into his car that was parked outside. He started the car up after escorting Hongjoong into the passenger seat, and drove as fast as he legally can to the hospital. 

Right now, all that he could think about was Mingi. Is he ok, was he diagnosed with something bad, does he hate Hongjoong for not being there when he needed him? Hongjoong doesn’t know how he was going to live, knowing that his baby was sick in the hospital, for the first time ever in his life, and he wasn’t even there to take care of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no! will little mingi be ok? and what did seonghwa just do? find out in the next chapter~!
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
also, let's be friends on twitter~ @LyniiPink


	4. please tell me everything will be ok

When they arrived at the hospital, Hongjoong immediately saw San and Wooyoung standing in the waiting room with worried looks on their faces. He ran up to them, wondering where his son was. Hongjoong grabbed onto San’s shoulders, panic written all over his face. “Where is Mingi? I need to see my son!” Seonghwa was about to try and get Hongjoong to calm down before San put his hands on Hongjoong’s and looked him in the eyes. “Hongjoong, calm down. They just took him to do more testing. I’ll take you to where they’re keeping him. Come on.” He slid Hongjoong’s hands off his shoulders then pulled him along the way to one of those pediatric room where they keep all the babies behind a glass window to prevent from bacteria getting to them, Seonghwa and Wooyoung following in suit. There Hongjoong saw Mingi being rolled back into the room by one of the nurses. He was in one of those cribs that hospital’s use for babies. The first thing he noticed was that Mingi’s face was redder than usual, probably due to the fever. His baby was crying, breaking Hongjoong’s heart into little pieces. 

“I need to go. I need to hold him.” He says, trying to go off to find someone who can get him in the room with his son. San holds him back before he can, “We tried to get someone to let us in there, but they won’t let anyone in until his fever has gone down. I’m sorry, Hongjoong.” No, no, no, he can’t just stand there and wait. He needs his baby in his arms, he needs to feel his baby’s head against his chest. He can’t wait. No. Hongjoong slowly drops to the floor. He couldn’t hold back the tears that were falling against his cheeks. Why hadn’t been there in the first place? He was Mingi’s parent and he couldn’t even take care of him for his first fever. God, he was such a failure. He couldn’t protect his son. 

San and Wooyoung looked at their friend with worry, they knew how hard it was to see your child sick like this behind a wall, not being able to do anything about it. They’ve been through that before several times with Jongho and Yunho. But they couldn’t imagine how hard it must be for Hongjoong, a new father who was all alone in taking care of Mingi. Wooyoung rubbed Hongjoong’s back as he continued to sob harshly while San went to go and check on the kids in the playroom that the pediatric floor had for children who were waiting with their parents. “Hongjoongie, it’s going to be ok. Mingi will be alright.” he cooed to the older, trying to calm him down. “Hang on, let me get you some tissues and water.” Wooyoung looked to the other man he’s never seen before that had been beside Hongjoong since he came to the hospital. He didn’t know whether to trust the man or not but decided he had no choice but to since it seemed like Hongjoong did too, judging by the way they were holding hands so intimately when they first came into the hospital. “Please watch over my friend while I’m gone. I’ll be back in a minute.” he told the raven-haired man before going off to find some tissues and water for Hongjoong. 

Seonghwa stood there for a moment, trying to process what was happening to him. Ever since he laid eyes on the little baby in the other side of the glass window, his heart began to hurt. It was like each time the baby had cried, there was a stabbing in his chest. He couldn’t handle this pain, it was unlike anything he’s felt before. He looked away in order to recollect himself, only to meet eyes with one of the men who he believed to be Hongjoong’s friends. The blonde had told him to watch over Hongjoong, who was now sobbing on the floor, while he went to get some tissues and water for the smaller man. Seonghwa nodded as the blonde left him to tend to the crying mess that was Hongjoong. He stroked his fingers through the younger’s hair, trying to calm him down. “Joong-ah, it’s ok. He’s going to be ok. We have to be strong for him, so he can be strong too.” It didn’t work, he was still curled up into a ball with choked sobs. Ok, that’s ok. Seonghwa knew many different ways on how to cheer up Hongjoong. He probably just needs to take a different approach. “ Joong-ah, you never got to tell me your son’s name. What’s his name?” He had heard the sobs die down softly. Ok, we’re getting somewhere. “I bet it must be something cute since the little baby is cute himself.” All he was getting now were quiet sniffles. Good. He seems to be calming down. He heard the younger take a few gasps of air to recollect himself before he started to say something.

“His-his name is Mi-Mingi…” Hongjoong said with hiccups from all the crying in between. “Mingi? Wow, that’s the perfect name for the little bundle of joy, Joong-ah. You should be proud for raising such a wonderful baby boy.” The raven-haired man said, hands cupping the other man’s cheeks and thumbing away his leftover tears. He started to cry again before asking the man this, “S-Seonghwa-ah, am I a bad parent for not being there for little Mingi?” Seonghwa could feel the pain that was laced in the question in his chest. How could Hongjoong say such a thing about himself? He was a hard-working, caring, and loving parent of one who did his best in giving his son everything he could give, without anyone else’s help. “Joongie, look at me,” he turned Hongjoong’s face softly to align their eyes together. The younger looked at him with redness in his eyes. “You are a good father to Mingi, no matter what you think. Do not let any one, not even yourself, tell you otherwise. You may not see it, but I know in my heart that the child on the other side of this window is lucky to have you as his father, and I know you’re lucky to have him as your son.” And to that, Hongjoong cried again. But this time, the younger surprised Seonghwa by slinging his arms around the man’s neck and pulling him close. He whispered in his ear, “Thank you, Hwa-hyung. Thank you for being here with me, when I needed someone the most.” He could feel a deep blush rise in his cheeks, before reciprocating the hug. “I will always be here for you, Joongie. _Always_.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple came back a few moments after the two men had that intimate moment together. One in tow with tissues and water bottles, the other with two small children, one who looked to be about 2 years old and the other a very small baby, probably a few months younger than Mingi. Despite being children, he noticed how well-behaved they were, not bothering the two lovers one bit. The 2 year old, whose name he found out was Yunho, kept holding onto Hongjoong’s friend’s hand, while the small baby, whose name was Jongho, was given to the blonde who asked Seonghwa to watch over Hongjoong earlier. He later found out that the blonde’s name was Wooyoung and the other man’s name was San. 

The group had now moved to the waiting room. It was silent, as they were all eager to get an update on Mingi’s condition. Luckily, a doctor had called for Hongjoong’s name just then. The man quickly got up to talk with her. “How is my son? Is he ok? Is it something serious?” he bombarded the doctor with questions. The woman however took it in stride, knowing so well how panicked parents can get as she’s worked with people like this for years. “We ran some tests and they all came back with good results. He has the flu, but your son will be fine. He will need to be put under observation for the night while we try to treat it. But, he’s been a strong fighter. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was back to his normal self by morning. We moved him into a room, so you are free to go and see him, but only two people at a time. I’ll have the nurse here escort you to the room.” She gave a reassuring smile to Hongjoong and was about to take her leave. There were sighs of relief that came from behind the man as he thanked her with tears in his eyes before she left the room. The nurse then directed the group to little Mingi’s room. “I’m sorry but at this point I can only allow two of you to go in, most preferably the parent and someone else. Have you decided who you want to go with you, Mr. Kim?” Hongjoong looked to the other three men who had been with him the entire evening, all just as worried about Mingi as he was. He didn’t know who he should go with. 

“I think you should go with Seonghwa-hyung here, Hongjoong. Me and Wooyoung have to get back home now anyways. The kids are a little bit sleepy and hungry. Just let us know how little Mingi is doing, ok? See you tomorrow!” San takes Jongho from Wooyoung’s arms and cradles him as he lets Wooyoung take Yunho’s hand from his. And with that, the family leaves to go back home. Hongjoong shouts a quick thank you to them, which was returned by a “you owe me!” from San, before they disappeared into the elevator. 

The nurse then opens the door for them and lets them know to call her if they need anything then leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Hongjoong immediately went to the crib that held Mingi in the room. There he was, sleeping soundly with soft coos coming from his mouth. Seonghwa had followed suit to take a peek at the little baby who had made him feel something different in his heart earlier. He was beautiful, like an angel. The child’s soft cooing made his heart melt with affection. It didn’t help when Hongjoong picked the baby up to snuggle him close to his chest, humming to the child as he rocked him in his arms. Seonghwa felt the need to protect these two with all of his life. 

The tears that came down his cheeks were an afterthought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ho ho ho is our seonghwa starting to get protective father feelings? i hope you guys liked this chapter!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!  
follow me on twitter!  
@LyniiPink


	5. don't stay the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone im sorry this update is long overdue ;-; school got the best of me and i had writers block for this part a lot. im not really happy with how this chapter came out but its been a long time coming so i just decided to go ahead and post it then try to make up for it in the next chapter. ;-; im sorry if this one isnt all that good. the next one will probably be a little different and might skip ahead a bit more because i feel like we're at a point where it might not progress much so we'll see. thank you always for reading, kudos, and commenting! i really appreciate it ;-; <3

Hongjoong felt bad. Really bad. Seonghwa had stayed with him the whole time as he was breaking down from seeing Mingi sick. Not only that, but he was still here, even after the baby was in the clear of anything serious. It was already late, he was worried the raven-haired man might have business that he missed. The older reassured him not to worry about his work, telling him that he was planning on making it a day off today anyways. Hongjoong was going to stay with Mingi overnight, he just didn’t expect Seonghwa to do the same. 

“Are you sure, hyung? You really don’t have to. I’ll be fine.” 

“I’m sure, Joongie. I want to.” he smiles down at the younger, carding a hand through his hair. 

Hongjoong was suddenly taken back to what happened at the floral shop. He still couldn’t believe what the older was doing to him. The little gestures and sweet comments were starting to get more noticable and he couldn’t stop overanalyzing their meanings. Is Seonghwa playing with him? Or is he really just overthinking things? Maybe he wasn’t even interested in him and was just being nice. He was like that when they were young, it could have been something that still clung to his personality. Yeah, Hongjoong thinks, there’s no way Seonghwa is flirting with him. He’s just being nice.

At least, that’s what he tells himself.

He’s brought out of his thoughts when he hears the raven-haired man ask him something. “Is it ok if I hold him? I’ll totally understand if you’re not comfortable with it though.” The man looked at him in a small pleading manner, almost like a puppy. Hongjoong wasn’t against the idea of him holding little Mingi, he just didn’t expect that when he saw the two after allowing Seonghwa to hold him, he would feel this way. This feeling of familiarity and warmth stirred up inside his heart. The way that Mingi cooed while in the other man’s arms sounded so safe and happy. The way that Seonghwa’s eyes lit up at the sight of the baby giggling at him, his small eyes disappearing into his face as he did. There was something about this scene that made Hongjoong want to cry. He kept it in when the other man lifted his head up from looking at the small bundle in his arms and smiled at him. 

  
  


“He’s so precious. I feel like I’m holding an angel.” Seonghwa was softly bouncing while carrying the boy and started humming a tune that Hongjoong somehow felt a familiarity to, which in turn soon made him doze off to sleep in the tall man’s arms. He made cooing noises at Mingi and used the tip of his finger to rub the boy’s small, flushed cheeks. Little Mingi stirred in the bundle of blankets he was wrapped in when his little hands came up to hold Seonghwa’s finger, before he started to drift back off to sleep with his hands still on his finger. The feeling that came over him at that time was so warm and comforting, like he was meant to be there holding this child in his arms.

The night passed quickly after Hongjoong tried but failed to convince Seonghwa that he didn’t have to stay with them through the night. The raven-haired man had opted to sleep on the stiff rocking chair that was close to the crib that held Mingi, giving Hongjoong the comfy sofa by the window to rest on. Hongjoong still doesn’t understand why the man would go to such lengths for someone who was just an old friend, but then again, Seonghwa was always very caring so he brushed it off as just that. 

He was awoken by one of the day shift nurses, rubbing his eyes as he quickly shot up from his lying position on the couch. He shot question after question to the nurse, maternal instinct kicking in as he remembers where he was and what happened yesterday.

“Where’s Mingi? Is he ok? Did something happen while I was asleep? Can I please see my baby?”

He looked around the hospital room, eyes searching for his son’s telltale curly brown hair, even getting up from the couch to check the crib that had held his baby. The nurse followed after him, trying to calm him down. 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Kim. He’s safe with your husband. They had gone to take him for some more testing, and he insisted on accompanying your son. They should be here shortly.” 

He breathed a sigh of relief after finding out that he was ok. That’s good. He was ok. He’s going to be ok. He’s still here with him. Mingi was going to be ok. Hongjoong was going to be ok. His husband was-

Wait. 

**_His husband_**?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter! (i make a lot of edits, including ship edits uwu)  
@mingupingus


	6. baby's first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY ANOTHER UPDATE!! yay! im sorry for being away from this fic for so long ;-; but i hope you guys like this chapter! i'm planning on doing more timeskips like these and only highlighting the more important parts as i want to make it last until little mingi grows up to be a man~ stay tuned!

Months had passed since the fever scare Mingi had on Hongjoong. Six to be exact.

Since then, Seonghwa has become a big part of Mingi and Hongjoong’s lives. He was able to catch Hongjoong a high-paying job in his company as one of his right-hand men, helping with the business’s plans for expansion after finding out that the younger male had a knack for making relations with investors thrive and was literally a mastermind at things. Occasionally, the single father would still help out at the flower shop, as he had come to be friends with the old owner there, but he finally was able to quit his job at the bar and other places, even the high school janitor job he always hated, thank god. Because of this he had more time to be a father to Mingi, taking him out once in a while with Seonghwa trailing along with them whenever he could. The raven-haired man had also spent a lot of time being with Mingi. Ever since he had held the little one in his arms that day, he became inseparable from him. He would Seonghwa would always come by at night to the duo’s apartment to check up on Mingi (which consisted of him playing peek-a-boo with him and blowing raspberries on the baby’ tummy, cute little laughs coming from the boy as he smiles happily from all the attention and fun he was recieving) and bring food to whip them up something in Hongjoong’s kitchen. He enjoyed these moments when the man would look over to him so sweetly, calling out to announce that dinner was ready, the dining table all set up and glowing under the warm light from the tall lamp by the front door whose light reached all the way around the small apartment. It wasn’t a thousand dollar dinner and he never really understood why the man would want to dine out at his old cheap place but he never complained. He cherishes the company.

He still has not forgotten what the nurse had addressed Seonghwa as then. It lingered in the back of the mind, not letting him rest from the thoughts of “what if” that came from time to time. Still, he pushed it away, knowing it was stupid to think of in the end anyway. He was his childhood friend, and that’s all there was to it. Wasn’t it?

However, right now, that wasn’t top priority. No, the most important thing to focus on was Mingi’s first birthday. And the big birthday bash that Seonghwa had persisted on making for him. He had invited Hongjoong’s and his close friends only, which consisted of the snarky Yeosang and Hongjoong’s saving graces, San and Wooyoung, along with their two sons, Jongho and Yunho. It was going to be held at the younger male’s small and cramped apartment, and god only knows what would happen if you put the seven of them together in one space. He still has vivid flashbacks from that one time they all went out to go for some karaoke and bowling, the kids in the care of Hongjoong’s mother, and after a few drinks here and there, they ended up choking one another over a supposedly ‘friendly’ game of mafia. He shudders, not wanting to picture that again. 

Looking over at the clock, he softly sighs as he realizes that it’s almost time for them to get here and he’s still wrapping all the presents he and Seonghwa had gotten for Mingi. All the decorations had thankfully already been set up by the older male the night before when he stopped by for dinner. The only thing now was to finish what he was currently doing and then wait. 

Mingi was currently still asleep, as that boy had the sleep schedule of a college student on break. He would always sleep really late into the morning, even sleeping through Hongjoong’s loud ass alarm for work that he forgets to turn down the volume beforehand sometimes. Thankfully this habit of the little boy’s comes in handy today. He still hadn’t seen the decor nor the colorfully wrapped gifts in the living room yet as he had clocked out as soon as he hit the bed after dinner last night, so things were going just as planned. 

Hongjoong finished up the last present which was something that he thought of getting his son at the last minute. It was a Tamagotchi keychain. Yes, he knows that it’s probably not a toy that a one year old would really be able to understand how to play with it, but there was something about it that drew his attention to it. Maybe it could be useful for him in the future when he grows older. Either way, he bought it for good measure and hoped the boy wouldn’t at least break it by the end of the day. As soon as he got done and cleaned up the present wrapping workspace, he started to hear the others’ loud chatter from the apartment complex’s hallway getting louder and louder as they got closer to his space. It’s go time. 

He invites them in as they just barge into the living room, San and Wooyoung loud like usual and with San carrying festive paper bags that probably had gifts in them and Wooyoung carrying baby Jongho in his arms, a now 3 year old Yunho trailing behind them, holding onto the fabric of man’s shirt. Seonghwa came in with the customized cake he had ordered from the bakery he and Hongjoong fancied across the street. Yeosang trailed along with a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne, his way of being considerate of the children. Just then, a drowsy Mingi stumbles into the room, rubbing his eyes from his sleep. 

He had learned how to walk at the age of 11 months on one of the nights where Seonghwa was around, Hongjoong was about to go take a shower when he heard the other gasp and call for him. Running to the small bedroom where him and Mingi were sitting on the floor, he sees it. His little boy tries to pick himself up from the floor he was sitting on and tries to stand. Then, he lifts one foot in front of him, and then another. Then he’s walking, a bit wobbly but still, he’s walking. Towards Hongjoong. Smiling like the sun. Until he stumbles back to the ground halfway. Thankfully, Seonghwa records a video of it on his phone. He sends it to Hongjoong and can relate when he catches the white-haired man squealing over it later that night when they’re watching a movie together on the couch, Mingi fast asleep in his crib. He also doesn’t say a word when the younger unconsciously tangles their legs together as they watch, just reveling in the domesticity of it. Deep inside, he pushes down the urge to kiss him right then and there. 

The party goes off without a hitch, Mingi and Yunho playing with all of the birthday boy’s new toys while Jongho sits on Wooyoung’s lap, clapping and giggling as the two boys include him in on their little adventure. Yeosang has already downed the rest of the bottle of champagne as San continues to annoy him with his husband joining in at it. Meanwhile, Hongjoong and Seonghwa cleaned up the dishes in the kitchen and cleared the table after they all finished dinner. The sound of the clinking dishware, the laughter of children, and the loud chattering of men now filled the apartment that used to be silent and lonely before. 

Hongjoong thinks back to the times where he would arrive here for a change of clothes or a shower before his next job, only to find solemness and silence. Mingi would be elsewhere, being taken care of by family or friends, as he had shifts that went beside each other one after the other. No other familiar warmth to comfort him, no one to tell him that everything would be alright. 

Suddenly, he feels a tug at the bottom of his shirt. He comes back to reality. 

He looks down to see who had tugged on his shirt. It was the newly one year old Mingi. The boy points to him and Seonghwa, who was standing right next to him and drying the dishes Hongjoong had washed. They both look at each other with quizzing looks on their faces before turning back to the boy who outstretched his arms towards them before he does something next that makes the air quiet and gets everyone else’s attention. 

“Mama. Dada. Hug. Mingi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seonghwa was there with joongie for his first steps, and now for his first words. and dada?? looks like mingi already accepted hwa as his dad~ all thats left is for you to finally take a HINT KIM HONGJOONG!
> 
> anyways, please let me know what you think in the comments below~ love you all!
> 
> follow me on twitter!  
@mingupingus


	7. realizing the inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh an update!!! im so happy for all the support this fic has gotten thank you all! T_T <3333

“Did anybody get that on camera?” 

“I did. I called it. I knew he was going to do it. My Mingi senses were tingling.” 

That was the first thing Hongjoong heard after Mingi said his first words. 

Wooyoung and Yeosang had started fussing over the video Yeosang had taken, playing it over again for everyone to hear that sweet voice of the small boy, all of them cooing over how cute his lisp was. Yeosang also held a hand towards San who reluctantly gave him a $5 bill, Hongjoong guessing that they had a bet over when Mingi would say his first words. Of course they would. 

The boy in question suddenly went up even closer to Hongjoong and Seonghwa, pouting cutely at the two for his hug. He uses those doe eyes that gets him everything he wants and more. How can they turn him down like that? 

Hongjoong put down the dishes he was washing in the sink, the older man following with the rag he was using for drying the dishes. The shorter went to pick Mingi up in his arms to carry him while Seonghwa went over to them and hugged the boy that was secure in Hongjoong’s arms. Mingi giggles and those pouty eyes wash away just like that. He smiles that gummy smile of his that will probably make many girls swoon when he grows up. His laughs echo throughout the small apartment, influencing everyone else in it too. 

Wooyoung smiles widely at the three and records them while using his camcorder that San insisted on them getting for all the memories they were going to make when they first had Yunho and Jongho. Yeosang snaps several pics with his phone to send to the friends’ group chat later tonight. San keeps Jongho on his lap with his arms folded over the baby’s front, the little one clapping and laughing along with Mingi, as he watches his husband’s recording on the camera. Wanting to get in on the hug action, Yunho goes over to them and holds his hands out, his face like a puppy who wants attention. 

“Yunnie want hug too!” 

The two men coo over his adorableness. How are they surrounded by such cute children? Seonghwa goes to pick him up, hooking his arms under the back of the boy’s legs to carry him close to his chest. He holds the boy close and pats his head gently, petting his hair to fix the stray strands that came out from all the playing the two little boys were doing earlier. Mingi claps at them. 

“Yunnie has his hug now!” 

Yunho smiles and blushes a bit before cheering. 

“Yeah!” 

Both children continue to shout for joy, encouraging along the happy gurgles of Jongho, which makes Wooyoung move the camera towards him as he cries over how cute their baby was, San literally choking back on his tears as he watches his sons have the time of their lives today. Yeosang keeps snapping pictures for the group, knowing that they’ll be demanding it for their photo albums. He sighs, since when did he become the family photographer? Not that he’s complaining though. He loves to see those smiling faces just as much as they do. 

Mingi looks at Hongjoong. 

“Mama! Mingi happy!” 

He smiles back at his son. God what he would give to see that smile and hear those words everyday from him for the rest of his life. All he’s ever wanted was to make Mingi happy since he was left alone to fend for the two of them. He wanted to give him the world and more because the boy deserved it. 

“I’m glad, my darling boy. Happy Birthday, Mingi! Mama loves you.” 

The boy flashes a wide grin. Hongjoong’s lips tug into a warm smile as he places a kiss onto Mingi’s forehead, brushing back the hair that was getting unruly and curly all over his face. He bounces the boy gently in his arms and lays his head upon his, making Mingi calm down a bit from his high energy that probably came from all the cake. 

Soon, the party ends and everyone heads home. Seonghwa helps to clean up before he heads out, while Wooyoung and San become Yeosang’s designated driver as well as landlord for the night as he can’t go home in the state he is in. Plus, they planned to watch Disney movies with the kids back at their place and Yeosang was not going to pass that up. 

“Hey, looks like we finally got the job done! Good work, team.” 

Seonghwa says as he and Hongjoong take the last trash bag out. Hongjoong laughs. Seonghwa can’t help but fall in love with that laugh all over again. 

“Thanks, Hwa. For helping me out even though I can’t offer you much. And for being there for Mingi as well. I don’t think I could have done this without you.” 

The raven-haired man smiles. 

“Actually, I should be saying the same to you. Thank you, Joongie. For everything.”

Those words linger on the shorter man’s mind. Even after Seonghwa bids his goodbye to him and to the sleeping birthday boy laying on Hongjoong’s bed, placing a small kiss on Mingi’s forehead for goodnight. Once the door closes, he is left all alone. 

Now, Hongjoong really thinks. He thinks about how his life had changed ever since he was reunited with Seonghwa. He has a stable job now that allows him to give Mingi more time and care than he would have been able to before. He no longer has to leave his son in the hands of someone that’s not him. He doesn’t cry at night anymore when no one can hear him because of how tired and alone he was. He doesn’t think about what life could have been if his ex was still there. He thinks of Seonghwa and thinks of how the man has always been there for him and his son since that day at the hospital, when he calmed him down and soothed the waves of anxiety of the world crashing down before his very eyes. He then thinks of the hug they shared together, of how it felt right. 

Although Hongjoong knew that it wasn’t something you would feel for your best friend since childhood, something about that scene made him feel like it was meant to be, just as it is. He thinks fondly over how good Seonghwa has been to him and Mingi so far, something his ex could ever do, and he realizes something. What if he really wanted this? Even though he pushed it down so many times and brushed it off as just his kindness or with that ‘it’s because we’re really good friends’ excuse, he can’t help but to admit now that the feeling of wanting Seonghwa to be with him and Mingi lingers. 

And he thinks, _oh how he’s screwed_. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thinking of after i finish this fic, i would make a sequel where yunho mingi and jongho are all grown up!! lemme know what you think of the idea~
> 
> im on twitter! @mingupingus (i also make ateez edits!)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! they really mean a lots! i love you guys and i wish you welll!


	8. my everything

Things started to get harder to endure for Hongjoong. Every dinner night, he couldn’t help but to think of how domestic it was, even though they’ve been doing this tradition for the past six months already. He couldn’t believe that he’s only thought of it as something so intimate and something that only lovers would do until now. 

He would sometimes steal glances at the other man sitting beside Mingi at the table. The way he would help the little one eat was so endearing, it made his heart hurt with love. Seonghwa was like the father Mingi never got to have. How he takes care of the boy when he has a boo-boo, or plays with him and his toys, eliciting cheerful giggles that warmed the whole atmosphere of the small apartment.

Love. Hongjoong never thought he would feel that again. Yet here he is, falling madly in love with the one he used to spend days in the sandbox of his childhood building castles and things of the like. The way Seonghwa made Hongjoong feel was unexplainable, the man only able to use words such as “warm” or “happy”, which wasn’t enough to justify just what the older man had given him. 

He feels safe with Seonghwa. He sees the family he’s always wanted with Seonghwa. He sees a future with Seonghwa. And he’s scared. 

How could he tell him how he felt? What if it ruins their relationship, their so comfortable dynamic together, their childhood memories, forever? He doesn’t want that. But, at the same time, he knows he deserves the chance to be happy, and that would mean to be with Seonghwa. 

This is all that’s been on his mind for the past few months, wearing him out like a dryer. He hasn’t been able to focus as much in work, and stares into space too often during dinner nights. Seonghwa was starting to worry. 

It didn’t help much when the raven-haired man tried to check if the smaller had a fever with his hand against his forehead, the touch making Hongjoong blush like a schoolgirl, as his wide eyes travel up to watch the older’s face scrunch into that worried motherly face he always had whenever he was concerned for Joongie’s health. Hongjoong was thankful Mingi was asleep now, as he knows his son would probably laugh at his pain of being so whipped. 

“It doesn’t seem like you have a fever… is there something that’s been bothering you, Joongie-ah? You’ve been out of it for the past few months and I’m getting really worried. Please, you can open up to me about anything. You know I won’t judge, I never do and I never will.” 

The taller man pleads as he takes Hongjoong’s hands in his. He revels in the feeling of his warm touch before quickly pulling them back, face heating up over the rush of embarrassment and nervousness boiling up inside him. 

Can he really tell him? 

No, what if that ruins everything… 

Hongjoong sighs, his thoughts getting too much. He can’t handle the stress that’s building up in his stomach from choosing to let his feelings for the other man be known or to keep it bottled inside. 

“I’m sorry, I need some air first.” 

He says as he walks towards the balcony that was connected to the living room. Opening the glass door, the cool night breeze hits him in the face, making his senses relax for a little. He goes out into the night and leans against the metal railing that protected him from falling off the side. At this point, he kinda thinks that that wouldn’t be so bad in this situation right now. 

Seonghwa follows after him, curious as to what’s going on with the smaller man he’s come to adore even more than when they were kids. 

“Hongjoong…” 

He looks at the younger with those sparkling eyes that look like they would shed tears any moment now, those ones that always reminded Joong of the stars in the night sky. He always thought of Hwa as the moon that shone its light in the darkness. He looks up to see that the moon was indeed shining brilliantly in this dark night, the stars decorating the sky with their sparkling light. 

Hongjoong closes his eyes for a moment, just wanting to ignore all the things in his head that are keeping him from thinking straight. All the scenarios of what could happen, of how Seonghwa would dump him right here and now. Or of how their friendship would be no more. He blocks it all out, and just focuses on the present. 

….He decides. 

With his eyes still closed, Hongjoong speaks clear and sound as day. 

“I’m in love with you, Hwa.” 

A tear slips through his eyes, as he thinks that this is it. This will make or break it all.

Seonghwa couldn’t believe his ears. His eyes. His heart. 

Was he hearing this right? Was it true? Did Hongjoong feel the same way as he did?

Only one way to find out.

Seonghwa takes the other into his arms before placing his lips on the soft ones of Hongjoong’s. He opened his eyes. 

They kissed under the stars in the night sky. They kissed passionately with reckless abandon. They kissed with each other’s love reflected in their eyes. 

“Hongjoong, what if I told you I want to be the one to hold your hands when they get cold, to be the one to make you breakfast in the morning when no one else can, to give you the love and warmth that you deserve?”

Hongjoong was crying now, the stars light reflecting in his eyes. Seonghwa lifted his hand up to the other’s face to thumb away at the tears falling down his soft skin. He can see the fear to love again in his eyes, but all he cares about now is bringing him back down to earth, letting him realize that Seonghwa is willing to give his everything to Hongjoong. 

“Meanie… you know how your sappy talk makes me feel…Thank you, Hwa...I would like that very much.” 

He cries even harder, but with a smile on his face as he revels in the feeling of Seonghwa’s warm hands against his cheeks and his waist, holding him closer. 

“I love you.” 

They share another kiss as the moon illuminates over them from above. 

Hongjoong thinks Seonghwa is his happily ever after. 

Seonghwa thinks Hongjoong is the most beautiful in all the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS IS IT!!! they finally told each other how they feel ;-; <333 ahhhh im so happy for them ಥ_ಥ
> 
> so what do you guys think of this ending? was it too short lived or do you think it's fulfilled its purpose? i wanted to end it here because i feel like this would be a good spot to. i want to make more short stories based off this fic instead to show their daily life together as little fluff fics and maybe make a sequel when the kids are all grown up!
> 
> but please do let me know what you think! thank you all for reading and being with me on this lovely journey~ see you again soon!
> 
> im also on twitter! @mingupingus
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! they really mean a lot!


	9. our time together

The spring blossoms amongst the trees swayed in the winds as their petals danced along the rays of the sun. The park was filled with the laughter of children and the chattering of people around. A little boy, seemingly at the age of 8, runs about as he chases another boy close to his age, the two’s playful yelling echoing out. A couple watches them from nearby, walking together hand in hand, smiles painting their faces. 

“I’m gonna tag you, Yunho!!” 

“Try to catch up to me first, Mingi-yah!”

Following behind closely to the boys, Hongjoong takes in the scenario around him. Everything felt so right, finally. Here he was, his healthy growing baby boy running around happily, his laughter filling the air and that signature gummy smile of his flashing through, and the picture of an ever-beautiful landscape as he walks along the trail decorated with the white petals of the trees around them, his fingers intertwined with the one that is the love of his life. He looks toward the man by his side, their eyes meeting each other. The man chuckles shyly and asks why he was looking at him like that. Hongjoong just smiles that smile, the one that reaches his eyes and makes you feel so safe and at home. 

“Because I love you, Seonghwa.” 

Seonghwa felt his heart cry. 

Never had he ever thought that this would ever happen to him. The chance to find his one true love, the person who could make him feel this sort of way. He couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have Hongjoong in his life, to be able to call him his, and he so badly wanted to show it to the other man every day. Whether it be by making him boxed lunches to take for work, often ending up cooking more than expected when Mingi decides he wants to steal some of the food when Seonghwa isn’t looking, or by surprising him to a bouquet of flowers every week on his bedside table, a small note filled with care, love, and affirmations tucked delicately in the corner of it. 

Seonghwa is suddenly taken back to all the memories, all the days he’s spent together with Hongjoong and Mingi. 

He reminisces about when Hongjoong and him went out on their first date as an official couple together. How the way the both of them were nervous as ever for it, later turning out to being nothing short of a misconception due to how amazing the date turned out to be after they spent the day lazily lounging around in their pajamas at Seonghwa’s apartment underneath a blanket fort and cuddling like they didn’t have a care in the world while watching Law & Order on Hulu. Hongjoong would throw popcorn at the screen and scold whoever was doing something that was obviously dumb and would get them into trouble. Motherly instincts, Seonghwa likes to call it. 

He reminisces about when Mingi went off on his first day of 1st grade, a big stretch for the young boy as he steps into the world of being a grade schooler, no longer a kindergartener anymore. The couple would take pictures on Hongjoong’s film camera of the little one, smiling ever bright as he holds the straps of his backpacks and throws a peace sign at the camera. They later develop the pictures and hang up that certain one in their shared bedroom of what was now Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s apartment, or you could say, home. 

He reminisces about that one time they all had a karaoke night together as like a real family. The three were wearing their comfortable pajamas as they put on some strobe lights and sunglasses even though it was like 10 at night, with Mingi high on an accidental overload of the sugar cookies he and Seonghwa baked together earlier that day. They blasted PSY’s New Face and sung along to the lyrics with their makeshift microphones, hairbrushes, and to old Korean trot songs such as “Love Battery.” He still remembers the show they all put on when they performed their karaoke full of emotion and passion, Hongjoong jumping up on the couch as he does his best to rap while Seonghwa belts out a powerful adlib and Mingi dances to the beat of their chaotic energy.

He reminisces about the double date he and Hongjoong had together with Wooyoung and San, the kids left in the care of Yeosang (bless his soul), and how the other couple were bombarding him with questions left and right, he knew that they just wanted to protect their friend from another heartbreak and for that, he didn’t mind at all. He remembers how it ended with all of them at Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s apartment drinking wine in their fancy wine cups while watching celebrity gossip shows, offering their shared opinions on how that actress should have steered clear from that actor. 

He reminisces about the time Mingi found out about his and Hongjoong’s engagement, three years after the childhood friends had announced their love for one another that one faithful starry night, and how excited the 4 year old was for the wedding ceremony already. The boy was jumping up and down in anticipation, wanting to know when he could walk down the aisle with their rings, after the two had sat him down on their shared apartment’s living room couch for a serious talk about their engagement. 

“Will I get to throw the flowers on the ground too? Wait, maybe Jongho can do that, he likes flowers! I wonder if Uncle Woo and Uncle San will let him?? Oh oh! Can Yunho also walk down the aisle with me? I want Yunho to walk down the aisle with me please please please please!!!”

The energetic little ball of fluffy brown hair starts to ramble on and on about how he wants Jongho to be the flower girl (or boy in this case), being the ring bearer and wanting to walk down hand in hand down the aisle with Yunho. The boy always loved being together with the older. Mingi loved being with the two of them in general, and Hongjoong was so thankful to them for allowing his son to feel like he wasn’t lonely or sad all by himself if they never met. 

The engaged couple looked upon the boy with love and adoration in their eyes, listening in to each and every request he made, making sure to mentally jot it down so they wouldn’t forget to add them to the wedding ceremony. Seonghwa opened his arms towards the boy, signaling to come in for a hug, to which Mingi gladly accepted. He tucked his head into the crook of Mingi’s neck while hugging the child in warm arms. 

“Sweet boy, this means I’ll be your dad from now on. Are you sure you’ll be ok with that?” 

Mingi makes a shocked noise, looking at Seonghwa like the Pikachu shocked meme. 

“I thought you were already my dad???” 

Hongjoong laughs out loud a little at his son’s reaction, making the two face towards him questioningly. He smiles widely before looking into his husband-to-be’s eyes with the adoration and love Seonghwa always saw in those beautiful eyes of his. 

“He always was, my child. Hwa is just being silly.” 

The day of their wedding was everything Mingi wanted it to be, and that was everything both Hongjoong and Seonghwa wanted it to be. 

Seonghwa is taken back to the present as he sees those same big beautiful eyes staring back at him, the other looking over him with concern and worry.

“Hey, Hwa, are you okay? You spaced out for a while there.” 

The raven-haired man smiles down fondly at the love of his life, thinking of how he’s so lucky to have ended up with someone who cared so much about him and always made him feel like he was enough, that he was loved. Seonghwa uses his free hand to ruffle the smaller’s fluffy silver hair, remembering the day he decided to dye it that color and how he was internally panicking over the man’s attempts to bleach his hair all on his own (he later listened to Seonghwa’s advice and took the task upon a professional instead after missing several spots of hair with the bleach, some spots being more blonder than the other), before bringing up his hand that was linked together with Hongjoong’s to place a kiss upon his knuckles, just like a prince would with the love of his life. He looks back up to see Hongjoong’s face shaded in a blush that could rival a tomato and a shocked look upon his face. 

“I am the happiest man on the planet, Joong, and I have you to thank for that. I love you, my dearest husband.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM THE DEVASTATION THIS WAS SO CUTE AND HEARTWARMING TO WRITE AHHHHH im so glad to have come this far with the fic ;-; it makes me really happy to see how their story turned out and how sweet they are together~~ thank you to everyone who has been with me on this journey, and i hope that you like this chapter! i love you guys!
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated~! it really means a lot!
> 
> follow me on twitter! @mingupingus


End file.
